Dragon Tales
by TKAng
Summary: Clair is a gym-leader wanna-be, read and find out abour her adventures in Johto.
1. The Johto League

**_Dragon Tales: 1_**

Chapter 1: Horsea's return

Clair Dragon-fire walked nervously into the Dragon's Den followed by her best friend Karen and her brother Lancelot. 

Earlier that day, Lance's mother had given Clair 5 Pokeballs and being gym-leader, she gave them permission to enter the den. Karen, being 3 months older than Clair and Lance had already received Houndour and Lance had also gotten Dratini from saving one in the den a week ago. 

"Houndour! I choose you!" The fiery devil dog appeared in a flash of like beside Lance's snake-like dragon. The threesome walked to the edge of the lake and Lance ordered, "Dratini! Go in the water and try and spot a Pokemon that isn't a Magikarp!" "Houndour light up this place with ember!"

While watching those two older trainers, Clair felt slightly jealous she hadn't gotten a Horsea for her birthday but just a Johto League ticket which would be held in Blackthorn Town for the first time in thirty years thanks to Mrs. Dragon-fire's efforts to convince the Elite Four.

Splash! Dratini broke up to surface fighting with a Horsea. "Houndour ember attack." Karen said. Houndour shot miniature flares at Horsea while Dratini launched ice beams at Horsea. "Pokeball go!" Clair who was now full with envy threw the ball with full force that it captured the already weakened Horsea without fail.

Clair made a victory sign and said, "Thanks Lance, Karen." She picked up the Pokeball and said, "Let's return to the gym."

The Blackthorn Gym was a big dome located in the center of the town when Clair, Lance and Karen entered, Elizabeth-Beth-Dragon-fire was fighting a five on five battle and had two Pokemon left while the trainer Frederick Adams had one. 

The gigantic score board showed a Dragonite's picture while on the Player side, a Dewgong was there. Clair grimaced knowing Dragon-types were very week against the ice type. "Dragonite, dragon rage!" Beth called. Adams countered with a, "Dewgong blizzard attack now!"

Dragonite shot a blast of fire at Dewgong but the ice type blasted an icy beam full force at the Dragonite! Luckily, the fire burnt the attack and hit Dewgong!

The referee screamed, "Dewgong has fainted! The match and the battle goes to Dragon-fire!" Clair walked over to her mother and smiled, "Mom! I got a Pokemon! A Horsea." Beth nodded impressed. "Why don't you, Lance and Karen come with me to check out the four Dragon, Dark, Fire and Flying arenas?" 

Karen, Lance and Clair hopped onto the Rapidash carriage while Beth directed the chauffeur to the fire arena. It was huge! "Seats two hundred thousand," said Beth while turning to withdraw four thin first-class elite box tickets. "Matches will start in the Fire arena in thirty minutes time," said Clair reading a program. 

A few hundred people had already started to enter the stadium when the Dragon-fires and Karen reached the Elite Box. "Agatha!" Beth smiled when she saw her old mentor in her seat. Although Agatha looked forty, Clair knew that Agatha was already an elite 4 master. 

28 minutes later, two trainers entered the stadium. The referee stood up and announced on the PA, "Joseph Leon and Christopher Potter! It will be a 3-3 battle! Let the match begin!"

A bell rang somewhere and Clair saw Leon, an African-American throw a Pokeball and a Squirtle appeared while Potter chose an Ampharos. "It looks like Potter wants and electrifying start as Ampharos starts with a thunder attack.

Clair saw the field's effect start. Out of nowhere, blasts of fire would suddenly appear from the bottom of the stadium. Ampharos, because of its weight could not keep balance as Squirtle's bubblebeam attack slowed it down and a blast of fire scorched it.

"Ampharos is taking heavy damage from Squirtle's hydro pump. Its thunder shock is no use against Squirtle's shell! What the!" the PA crackled. Squirtle shot three more powerful bubbles at Ampharos ending the match. 

"Incredible," muttered Beth taking down some notes. Ampharos's picture was wiped out from the scoreboard. "Venusaur go!" Potter yelled, "Solar beam! "Squirtle, take down!" called Leon as his Pokemon dodged a blast of flames and slammed Venusaur, but it was too late, the beam had knocked out Squirtle.

"Go Quilava!" ordered Leon. PA: It seems that Quilava won't take that much damage in a fire field and fire is good vs. grass. "Quilava, flame thrower!" Quilava launched a blast of flames at Venusaur who tried to vine-whip Quilava but too late! "Venusaur has fainted! Potter has one PKMN left!" the PA declared.

Clair frowned, Christopher Potter had bee on TV twice in last year's Johto League semi-finals and during a battle at Violet City gym she couldn't believe Leon could defeat him so easily. 

PS: This isn't only about Clair but also how she becomes a gym leader.


	2. 

Dragon Tales: 2 **__**

Dragon Tales: 2

Authors note: I know it's a little short but it's the best I can do in examination time.

Reflection: So far we have seen Clair, a gym leader wanna-be receive her first Pokemon and watch a Poke League battle, what else will happen?

**__**

Clair walked away from the stadium, as she was already bored with Leon vs. Potter and flipped open the Johto League textbook from the academy at Mahogany City, she flipped to the battles section. 

"The Pokemon league hosts of 20 rounds, the round on the fire, electricity, dark and flying stadium, rounds 6-17 and then the quarter-finals, semi-finals and the finals deciding the winner who would get to battle last year's master to claim the title of Pokemon Master," she read, "It requires 6 badges to compete in the league being the ones at Cherry-grove, Violet, Goldenrod, Olivine, Mahogany and Blackthorn."

She strolled away from the stadium and eventually back to the Pokemon gym where a fierce battle was going on from deputy leader Charlie Oak and a trainer named Daniel, Clair watched it just to gain experience.

"Dragonair go!" Charlie called. 

"Pidgeot, I want you!" the opposing trainer yelled, "Whirlwind attack!" The large bird swooped down creating a fierce wind that caused a tornado in the pond that Dragonair was in. "Dragonair ice beam! Freeze it and then a simple zap-cannon should finish it!" 

Dragonair froze the bird in mid-air and shot a huge bolt of electricity, finishing it. 

Clair smiled and walked back to her room, she was tired of watching her mother battle, she wanted to go there herself, to be a master, a Pokemon Master, she didn't see why not.

A tingle of excitement crept over her, before she even knew it, she had packed her backpack and was already running out of the gym for Violet City through the Oak forest. 

Clair had heard rumors that the forest would be cut down to make way for a man-made cave to Violet but it wouldn't be cut down for another 15 years, she threw her Pokeball, "Horsea! I choose you!" "Horsea!" sang the baby dragon. "Horsea, I've started my Pokemon journey, are you willing to come with me?" asked Clair. Horsea nodded. "Good, cause we're starting training now! Horsea water gun that tree over there!"

Horsea glanced at a huge tree nearby and shot her water gun at full blast at the tree. Clair had read somewhere that firing water guns would train up the Pokemon's accuracy. 

"Horsea! Shot your water gun at all the trees, one by one!" commanded Clair. Each of the trees was hit with an equally strong blast of water. Fifteen minutes later, Horsea finally stopped. "Shoot your smoke-screen at the tree over there!" Horsea shot smoke at the tree blinding the Pidgey that were on the tree for about 5 minutes. "Hmmm, pretty good." Actually, Clair was impressed at the speed and accuracy of Horsea.

The rest of the day, they trekked south-west for Violet through the huge forest when she suddenly heard, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

Clair spun around holding Horsea before she noticed a young teen holding an ultra ball glare at her. "I am Clair of Blackthorn and I accept your challenge of a one to one battle."

The teen threw the ultra ball, nodding, "Go Swinub!" 

Clair replied, "Horsea, I choose you!" The two Pokemon faced each other as Clair called, "Bubble its face!" Horsea shot tiny bubbles at Swinub's face, confusing it for a second before firing a water gun.

Swinub shot a thunder wave back, which paralyzed Horsea giving it them to pound Clair's dragon. "Water gun attack!" called Clair as Swinub promptly fainted. 

The young man bowed, "You have beaten me fair and square, I am Pryce of Mahogany City." "Well, good morning." "Do you mind if I come along on your journey." Pryce said. 

Clair was taken by surprise that this Pryce wanted to come with her less than an hour since than they had met nut she just shrugged and said, "Fine."

An hour later, the trio were already half way to Violet City. There was a fork-road and the signs read, "North, Violet City, 10 miles," and "East, Cherrygrove City, 15 miles." 

"Cherrygrove is a lot further than Violet! I'm heading for Violet!" announced Clair.


End file.
